Numerous bottled drinks are manufactured today by mixing concentrates in large quantities of water. The drinks are then bottled and distributed. Instead of offering the drink in a final mixed form, it would be more efficient if the bottler could just fill a liquid, especially water, with the concentrate and mixed with the liquid only when the consumer opens the bottle for the first time. For this purpose, the concentrate is added automatically into the liquid or in the water such that both are mixed when the consumer opens the bottle for the first time.
There is a desire, therefore, to produce a plastic spout with an associated nozzle that provides for automatic dispensing of a separate substance into the container when the consumer opens the plastic spout for the first time.